Kingdom of Shadow
The Kingdom of Shadow is a nation in the BuzzJack Song Contest. They debuted in BJSC V and have acheived limited success with their entrants thus far, and have yet to finish in the top ten. History The Kingdom of Shadow is widely believed to be one of the oldest BuzzJack nations despite not having competed in all BuzzJack Song Contests. Established in the late 6th Century by Shadow the Great, the Kingdom was immediately prosperous thanks to their innovative ways of making flour and sugar, which they eventually used to make exceedingly good cakes. Access to the whole BuzzJack World via the seas to the East, South and West made exporting their produce extremely profitable and by the 11th century, the Kingdom of Shadow was among the wealthiest in the world. This however, also was the cause of the country's downfall. King Kipling of Shadow became so extremely protective of the Shadowans' methods of production that he abandoned much of the Kingdoms' territory to the East of Miskantha through fear of invasion, the borders were closed and gradually the economy collapsed. Although there are no records of activity between the 11th century and the year 2008, it is believed the population dedicated their lives to creating stone heads of King Kipling, some of which still survive today. This process used up much of the country's stone resources and so millions of Shadowans died due to a lack of stone in their diets. In 2008 however, King Bruno CXVIII called for an end to the nations squalor and a return to the proud Kingdom they once were. He taught the Shadowan people to once again make exceedingly good cakes and enterred the nation into the BuzzJack Song Contest. His final act was to reopen the borders and allow the Shadowan people to once again explore the world, 20,000 Shadowans crossed the borders to seek their fortunes abroad in nearby Dalisska and Utopia. Many commentators within the Kingdom criticsed King Bruno for this act as it left a population of just 63 in the Kingdom of Shadow. However, the country's economy is now booming (according to Abe the Accountant) and people's fortunes are looking up. Shadowan Geography The Kingdom of Shadow is located on the very South Eastern tip of Miskantha, surrounded by sea to the East, South and West and unclaimed land to the North, it is completely cut off from modern civilisation. Due to its position near the equator, the climate is extremely warm, however, currents from all the world's major oceans bring plenty of rainfall and tropical conditions. The Kingdom is split into five counties; Mount Kingdom is the monarch's private land and includes the highest point in the whole country upon which Casa Cayka sits (the monarch's residence) which has views over the whole of the Kingdom, with the exception of the ugly bits. Seasun was once heart of the nation, featuring all the country's major ports - this is where goods were exported, but today is home to the King's military and leisure vessel. Tovilia is now the most populated area of the Kingdom as it includes the only Lidl supermarket which is located in the Shadowan capital; Kentish Town. Southern Tip has become uninhabitable due to the great Flour explosion of 1604 which has left the air white and cloudy. Finally East Shadow is the agricultural centre of the Kingdom of Shadow where flour and sugar is still produced. BJSC History BJSC Achievements {| class="wikitable" |- style="background:#efefef" ! Edition !! Performer !! Song !! Final Rank |- | BJSC V || The Tears || Lovers || 18th of 24, 60 points (Winner: Eledan, 114 points) |- | BJSC VI || Chicane ft. Tom Jones || Stoned In Love || 11th of 29, 57 points (Winner: Quotosibb, 114 points) |- | BJSC VII || Sophie Ellis-Bextor || Heartbreak Make Me A Dancer || 28th of 41, Failed to qualify (Winner: Mdiče, 188 points) |- | BJSC VIII || Mutya Buena || Strung Out ||23rd of 27, 44 points (Winner: Nonsuch, 131 points)| |- | BJSC IX || Margaret Berger || Will You Remember Me Tomorrow ||1st of 27, 187 points (Winner: Kingdom of Shadow, 187 points)| |- | BJSC X || Roisin Murphy || Movie Star ||11th of 27, 88 points (Winner: Mdice, 176 points)| |- | BJSC XI || Florence and the Machine || Kiss With a Fist || 16th of 27, 80 points (Winner: Eledan, 147 points)| |-} Category:BJSC Countries